Time of Need
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: In this time of need, what will happen to Jane and Maura's friendship. Will it develop into a relationship? Will it damage their friendship? Will Maura even be there for Jane? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**In this time of need, what will happen to Jane and Maura's friendship. Will it develop into a relationship? Will it damage their friendship? Will Maura even be there for Jane? Read to find out. I couldn't think of a title, so in your review, send your title idea and your actual name. If I pick your title suggestion, keep reading to see if you make an appearance in the story.**

**A/N: I haven't abandoned the other story at the moment, just happened to think of another idea. Please read and review for more.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything just this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Watching Maura perform an autopsy on a thirty something blonde haired woman, to see whether she was murdered or not, Jane found that she couldn't stand up much longer. She felt fatigued, dizzy and nauseous. She had to sit down right at that moment.

She sat down on Maura's stool beside the table where she typically used her laptop for online shopping.

"Jane? Are you okay, honey?" Maura asked, watching her best friend at the corner of her eye as she removed the victim's stomach, making Jane's own stomach turn. "Sink! Sink!" Maura spoke compassionately, pointing to the sink by the wall, seeing Jane about to puke. She furrowed her brows in surprise and confusion.

Jane Rizzoli was never affected by the sight of an autopsy since she was a rookie.

Maura was confused as to why she was suddenly affected and the fact that she had been sitting down, was unusual in itself.

Rizzoli bolted straight for the sink and instantly threw up as soon as she reached it. "Ughhhhhh!" she moaned, leaning over and resting her head against the cool metal edge of the big sink.

"Are you okay, babe?" Maura asked, running Jane's back, a plastic cup filled with water in her free hand.

"Hmm," moaned Jane, taking slow deep breaths. Her eyes closed as to not look down at the sight of her vomit, which would definitely make her throw up again.

This was not how she had planned this day to go. She had planned to stay with Maura during the autopsy, then take her to lunch, which would be where she would tell Maura, the greatest and closest friend that she'd ever had, that she loved her. Not love as a friend but love as in in love, that she wanted to adventure into a relationship with her. But instead she was throwing up in the morgue sink. Watching her breakfast making a comeback in technicolor.

Maura sighed and continued to rub her friend's back as she continued to be sick for a few more minutes.

Finally when she felt it was safe to move, Jane stood up, exhaling a deep breath. "Wow, that was horrible," she whispered, taking the offered cup of water from Maura. "Thanks." She sipped some of the water and rinsed out her mouth before slowly drinking some of it, trying to ignore Maura's stares.

"I'd ask if you're pregnant but that would be impossible at the moment, wouldn't it?"

Jane bit her bottom lip, she'd been with someone, but they had used protection. Could she be? Nah, Jane Rizzoli wouldn't be pregnant... Would she?

"As in you haven't had sexual intercourse with a man in the last couple months," Maura continued and watched her friend's reaction. "You have?" she asked curiously, tilting her head a little to the side.

This time, Jane licked her now dry lips and nodded before turning back to the sink. She had to squirt the vomit down the sink, the smell was tormenting her, bringing up the next round prematurely.

"Jane?" Maura screeched, trying to get Jane to give her a name.

Jane sighed as she turned back to the pathologist. "I don't want to talk about it," she spoke softly and very slowly and gently sat back down on the stool.

Without a word, Maura grabbed an item from a cupboard and walked over to Jane. She leaned over in front of the detective, so that she had level eye contact with her. "Go to the bathroom with this," she whispered, handing Jane a little plastic jar.

"You want me to piss in a jar?" Jane asked, giving Maura a disgusted look, taking the offending item from her.

Nodding, Maura said, "I'm going to run some tests for you."

"You mean a pregnancy test, don't you?" grumbled Jane.

She hadn't planned for this. She had told Maura that she would never have any children. But to be honest, she did want children but with all the horrible stuff she sees in the world on a daily basis, she never wanted to subject a child to that. Let alone her own child.

"Come on, honey. We need to find out."

"We? Who said there was a we? I'm on my own with all this!" Jane accidentally snapped. She was just still in shock about this whole thing.

"Yes," Maura answered, ignoring the snap, "No, you're not alone with all this. I'm here for you, babe. Whichever way this goes, I'm not abandoning you," she promised Jane.

Exhaling slowly, Jane closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again to look at Maura. "Thanks, honey," she whispered and hugged her. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for... Now if you'll excuse me, it seems I need to piss in a cup," she tried to joke and headed for the restroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura washed up properly as she waited for her best friend in the restroom. She smiled and turned when she heard Jane emerge with a half filled jar of urine.

"This enough?" Jane asked laughing, holding it up, as Maura put some latex gloves on.

Nodding, Maura took the plastic jar from Jane and walked over to the machine she needed to test it.

Suddenly at that particular moment, Jane's cell phone just had to ring.

She groaned in frustration as she pulled it from her belt and answered it. "Frost? Are you serious?" she groaned again and rubbed a hand down her face. "Okay, I'll be right there." She hang up and looked at Maura.

"I'll call you when I have the results for you," Maura promised and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Go to work."

Jane blushed and touched her cheek, where Maura had kissed her. "Thanks, honey," she said and rushed out, hoping that she wouldn't be sick again.

During the entire time that Jane was at the crime scene, she was nauseous but luckily she didn't throw up again. She was looking down at the body off a four year old boy as one of Maura's assistants did her job. She hated when Maura wasn't on some cases but Maura had enough on her plate and she couldn't do all the work by her herself, that was why she had assistants.

She jumped as she suddenly heard Maura's ring tone play and the vibration of the phone. She quickly walked toward the front door to go outside for privacy as she pulled out her phone and answered the call. The call which had a fifty fifty chance of changing her life forever. "So, what's the verdict, Maura?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Keep showing your interest through reviews, I'll be happy to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the doctor and this fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

"You're pregnant, honey. Who's the father?" Maura really wanted to know.

Jane bit her bottom lip, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay, she could swear the pregnancy was already screwing with her emotions and she hated it. "N... Nobody," she whispered, tears in her voice.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, tell me who the father of my godchild is," Maura insisted.

"Godchild?" Jane scoffed. "Oh, shit!" she cried. "I'm p... Pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Frost gasped, walking up to her.

"Oh, shit," Jane groaned and rubbed her hands down her face. "Maura, I gotta go," she said and hang up before her friend could protest. "Yes, Frost, I'm pregnant. Now can we get back to work," she answered, simply yet firmly. The conversation was over.

"Congratulations, partner," Frost replied and walked along side her back into the house.

As Jane stared at the poor, innocent, murdered child, she could feel the tears coming. 'Don't cry! Don't cry!' she chastised herself.

She still could not believe that she, Jane Angela Rizzoli, was pregnant. She always, ALWAYS used protection when engaging in sexual activities.

"How could this happen?" she muttered to herself.

"Do I really need to explain that to you? You are a Homicide Detective, do you remember?" a familiar male voice told her from behind.

Jane turned around to see her former partner, Vince Korsak, standing there. "What the Hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well Cavanaugh sent me down. It seems that you, Jane Rizzoli, actually have a doctor's appointment," he informed her.

Jane furrowed her brows in confusion and surprise. "What? I don't remember making a doctor's appointment."

"It seems Good Ol' Doctor Isles made you one... She's outside in her fancy sports car, waiting to take you," he said, pointing outside with his index finger.

Jane groaned and looked out the window. True to Korsak's word, there she saw Maura Isles standing beside her car, waiting. "Damn it," she said and headed for the door. "Thanks for covering, Korsak," she said over her shoulder.

"No problem, Rizzoli," he replied, watching her leave.

"Maura? What's all this about?" asked Jane, walking up to her.

"I made you your first prenatal check up. Get in," she said, getting into the driver's seat.

With a sigh, Jane got into the passenger side, closing the car door behind her. "Why?" she asked, now putting on her seat belt. "I would have made an appointment for myself."

"When? Before or after you start showing? Or should I ask, before or after you went into labor?"

Just as Maura started the car, she saw out of the corner of her eye, her best friend looking at her. A hurt expression on her face. Her beautiful brown eyes watery with tears. She had hurt Jane's feelings.

"You think I don't care about this child?" she lashed her, her hands on her slightly bloated belly.

She looked down at her stomach, she hadn't noticed a difference in it before.

"Of course not, Jane. I know you do... But you always get caught up in work. You're a workaholic. Are you going to keep working all these crazy hours after the baby is born? And you do know you'll have to go on desk duty, when Cavanaugh finds out and take maternity leave at about seven or eight months, don't you?" Maura asked, watching the road ahead.

Jane couldn't help but sniffle. "Wow, this kid is really gonna screw up my life," she whispered, rubbing her stomach.

With a sigh, Maura suddenly pulled into the doctor's car park but before letting Jane get out, she took her hands in hers. "Yes, this child will change your life," she whispered, looking deep into Jane's eyes. "But it could very well be for the better, okay?"

A small smile slowly crept up on Jane's face and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go check on my baby. Make sure the two of us are good and healthy."

"Yes, let's," replied Maura, opening her car door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane laid on the table, holding Maura's hand. Her belly exposed as the doctor ran a transducer over her geled up stomach.

Her eyes were glued to the screen as were Maura's, waiting for the gynaecologist looked for the foetus in Jane's uterus, the television her guide.

"There he or she is!" the doctor, known as Doctor Winstone announced.

Both Jane and Maura gasped in shock and happiness.

"Oh, my God! That's my baby!" Jane cried. "It's so tiny!" She smiled, pointing at the screen at the gray blob.

"They sure are, but they get much bigger," Dr Winstone laughed. "Judging by bubba's size, I'd say you're about ten weeks, Jane."

"T... Ten wwweeks," stuttered Jane in absolute shock. "How did I not know?" she asked as the doctor printed out some pictures of Baby Rizzoli.

"Well some women don't feel pregnant till their twelfth week, second trimester, Jane. It's normal," Dr Winstone assured her, wiping off the goo and pulling Jane's tee back down. "I'd say you're due August fifth. Judging by your last menstrual cycle and the size of the baby."

Jane sat up, not being able to wipe the grin off her face. "Wow, I've... I've never seen anything so beautiful before," she whispered as the doctor passed her the ultrasound pictures of her child. HER child. She still couldn't believe it but she was so happy despite being scared. She ran her finger along the blob in the picture and whispered, "I don't know how I'll do as a mother but I'll certainly try my best."

"Of course you will, honey," Maura said, helping her off the bed.

"Thanks, Doc."

"You're very welcome, Jane. Congratulations. I want to see you again at twenty weeks," she said, waving as she watched her favourite patient leave.

"Can you take me back to work, please?" Jane asked as they drove away from the doctor's office.

"You're off today. I organized it with Cavanaugh," Maura informed her. "I am too. My assistants are taking over for the rest of the day."

"You what?" snapped Jane. "Why did you do that?"

Maura bit the bottom of her lip and tried not to cry. She thought she'd done something nice for her best friend. Obviously not.

Seeing Maura's eyes well up, Jane sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. She hadn't meant to hurt Maura's feelings. She knew that she was just trying to help. "Sorry, sweetie, I'm being a jerk. Wanna go out for lunch? I'm starving."

"Only if it's on you," Maura tried to joke.

"And this is coming from the rich one?" Jane laughed. "Sure, friend."

Smiling, Maura drove toward their favourite eatery.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting in the booth, waiting for their ordered food to arrive, Maura rested one of her hands on top of Jane's. She knew where Jane's other hand was, on her stomach. She was memorized by the foetus in her womb.

"Jane, talk to me. Who's this child's father?" Maura asked again. She was determined to know.

Jane sighed and finally looked up at her friend. "The father of this child is... " She bit her bottom lip before whispering, "Gabriel Dean."

In shock, Maura snatched her hand back, as though Jane's hand was poisonous or flaming hot. "What? You knew I loved him!" she screeched. "That's why you took him isn't it?"

Jane looked at her confused. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it! And forget you!" cried Maura as she rushed out of the diner.

All eyes on Jane, she sighed and signaled to the waitress. "Could I get it take away please?"

"Sure, hun," the older woman said and headed into the kitchen to tell the cook.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where's Jane, Doctor Isles?" Frost asked, seeing her enter the Police Department building alone.

"We had a fight," she replied with a sniffle. "I left her at the diner."

Detective Frost sighed. "What did she do?" he asked her gently.

"She slept with the man I like! She knew I did!" she screeched.

Furrowing his brows, Frost said, "Doctor Isles, listen to yourself. You sound like you're in high school. Saying she slept with the man you like."

Maura blinked, what Frost told her, hammering into her brain. What had she done?

"I have to get back to the diner!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer, promise. So please read and review and I'll write and post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything. Just this fic. (C) x8x Krazee. Benson . Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Running back into the diner, Maura desperately looked around for Jane. She wasn't there. Jane had already left.

"Sorry, darlin'. She already left. Mighty upset, poor thing," said the waitress, who had served them earlier.

Maura sighed. "Did she at least take her food with her?"

Smiling sadly, the woman nodded. "Yes, she did, darlin'. May I say, if you don't want to lose her, you shouldn't leave this too long. You need to find her right away."

Maura nodded. "That's why I came here, ma'am. Did she mention anything about where she was going?" she asked softly.

"Sorry, love, she didn't. She paid for the meals, said thank you and she was on her way."

"Wait. Wait." Maura furrowed her brow, putting up a hand. "Meals? As in two?" she queried.

"Yes, dear. She paid and left with the meal that you originally ordered as well," the waitress said.

Maura groaned and scrubbed a hand down her face. "Okay, thank you," she said and rushed back out to her car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane had caught a cab back to the police department and headed straight up to the Homicide Division floor, rushing straight for her desk.

"Jane? I thought you were off for the rest of the day," Korsak asked, sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork for the case, from earlier.

"Decided to come back," she replied, rubbing her belly. "You got a problem with that?"

Korsak sighed and put down his pen to watch Jane. He knew she was hiding something. Something was wrong. "Just asking," he replied.

Jane moved the mouse, to take the computer off the black power saving screen. "Okay, whatever," she whispered. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but the urge was getting too much. She wouldn't show weakness in of her ex partner Korsak again.

She picked up her water bottle from on top of her desk and took a sip, in an effort to calm herself. Luckily, it worked. She replaced the cap and put the bottle back on her desk. After a few moments another round of morning sickness kicked in.. She jumped out of her chair and ran straight for the ladies' restroom.

Watching his ex partner run to the bathroom to be sick, Vince Korsak couldn't help but feel truly sorry for her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura practically ran into the bullpen some time later, fully expecting Jane to be sitting at her desk. But frowned to see only Korsak and Frost.

"Bathroom," Korsak told her simply, knowing that she was looking for Jane.

"Thank you," mouthed Maura, a split second before she rushed to the ladies' restroom in her high heels.

Upon opening the door, the first thing she heard was the sound of retching.

Maura sighed and walked down to the last cubicle, which was closed. Looking down, she could see Jane's feet as she knelt over the toilet.

"Jane?" she called softly, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

In response, Jane moaned and leaned her head on her arm, on the back of the toilet seat, regardless of how unsanitary it was. "Shoot me now," she whimpered.

"Honey, let me in," replied Maura.

"No," Jane stated simply, "What the Hell do you want, Maura?" she snarled before moving her arm to practically hug the toilet as she threw up again.

"I came to apologize, Jane. I'm sorry that I acted like some teenage girl jealous that the boy I like slept with my best friend," she told Jane, listening to her breathe deeply in between rounds of throwing up. "You're my best friend, Jane. I can't lose you... I want to help you through this. The pregnancy and help you with baby. Please. Please let me," begged Maura, leaning against the door.

Finally, when Jane's nausea had dissipated, she pulled herself up and flushed the toilet. "Fine," she muttered as she opened the door. "Apology accepted.. Just, ah, let me freshen up please, Maura, I'll meet you down in the morgue. We have a lot to talk about," whispered Jane, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so white and ill. She had never looked so dishevelled.

"Okay," Maura agreed, although not happily. "I'll meet you down there," she said and left Jane alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes but Maura finally saw Jane walk in. Her hand on her stomach subconsciously.

Maura had noticed that a few times in the couple days. So maybe deep down Jane knew she was pregnant but hadn't said anything. She must have been in denial until it was forced upon her to face the facts.

"Ready to actually listen to me now?" asked Jane, walking up to where Maura was sitting.

Standing up, Maura nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier, Jane."

Jane groaned. "Stop apologizing, would you?" she snapped, running her fingers through her long, black curly tresses.

"Sit down before you fall down, Jane," Maura returned in concern.

Jane sat down on a disinfected metal morgue slab with a sigh. "Happy? I'm sitting down now."

"Jane, please," Maura sighed. "Talk to me... I'm sorry I didn't listen before. But I'm ready now."

"You're ready? Oh, so we only talk when you're ready," she cried and went to get up, only to be stopped by Maura, standing in front of her. Maura's hands on her thighs.

"Stop. Stop, Jane Angela Rizzoli!. Stop being so damn stubborn. It's not going to help. Trust me, I am a doctor," she tried to joke at the end.

Jane couldn't help but laugh a little at Maura's little attempt at humour. "Okay, okay. I get your point."

"Good. Because stress is bad for Baby Rizzoli."

"Baby Rizzoli?" Jane grinned, putting her hand on her belly, gently patting it. "I truly like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I put in a time jump, so the pregnancy and story don't drag on. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the doctor and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson .Fanx8x  
**

**

* * *

**

Standing in profile in front of her full length mirror, in her bedroom, Jane ran her hands over the bump of her stomach. The bump which sheltered her son or daughter. She couldn't wait to find out. She just had a few more hours to wait.

"Wow! You're making Momma big already, baby," she murmured, as she rubbed where she felt the fetus kick out. "I wonder if you're a boy or girl. If only you could tell me. I'll find out soon though," she smiled. She had to admit that she liked this new maternal side of her, a side she never thought was possible.

The ringing of her cell phone startled her, causing the baby in her womb to kick again. "Looks like Momma's gotta start work early this morning," said Jane as she pulled her black maternity t-shirt down over her baby bump and picked up her cell phone from her bedside table.

"Rizzoli," she answered, professionally. "Okay, Frost. I'll be right there." She hung up and rubbed her belly again as she headed out. "Momma has to interview someone... So don't give Momma any trouble, please," she cooed softly before grabbing her handbag and jacket from the coat hook by the front door, and headed of to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane walked into the Homicide Division squad room, surprised to find just Maura sitting at her desk. Furrowing her brows, she asked, "What are you doing here?... Sitting at my desk?"

Smiling, Maura stood up. "Isn't a friend allowed to come up here to visit a friend?"

"Yeah, of course," replied Jane, rubbing her stomach, subconsciously. "But you're not usually sitting in the room alone."

"Surprise!" various voices suddenly shouted out and other detectives and her parents, and her brother, Frankie Jr. came out of another room, with streamers and balloons.

In shock, Jane held her baby bump, as if to protect her unborn child, but realizing there was no threat whatsoever, for her or the baby, she relaxed. "It's okay, it's okay," she murmured, soothing the unborn child by rubbing both sides of her stomach, couple times before looking up at her family, friends and colleagues. The smile on her face was so big. "Wow! What's this?" she asked, trying to have her happiness overtake the anger of the surprise.

"Your baby shower!" Maura shrieked happily.

"My what? I don't need a baby shower," replied Jane, as she sat down in her chair. "Yes, you do," Maura insisted, "And after this I'm taking you to the doctor and we'll find out the sex of the baby. We've all been placing bets."

Jane's eyes opened wide. "You're placing bets on my child?"

"Come on, Rizzoli, it's just for fun," Korsak defended himself and the others.

"Okay," Jane sighed, calming down, "So, what's the overall guess? Boy or girl?"

Maura scanned the computer screen with everyone's name, bet and guess. "Ah, looks like most think boy," she informed Jane.

"Boy, huh? What's your guess, Maur?"

"I'm guessing girl, honey," Maura replied with a smile and changed the subject. "Presents time!"

It seemed that Maura was the ring leader for this event.

Knowing she wasn't going to win an argument with Maura about not needing presents, Jane didn't even bother. She just opened presents as they were passed to her. Most of it was unisex baby clothes and a few were nursery type items, like a crib and changing table. "Thank you so much, guys! These are all so lovely," she thanked everyone before looking at her watch. "Time for my appointment," she informed everyone as she got up.

"You have to let us know what the baby's sex is as soon as you come back," Vince Korsak playfully ordered.

Jane laughed as Maura began to guide her out. "Oh, you'll know. I won't be able to stop myself from blurting it out."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lying on the doctor's table, Jane shivered as the doctor squirted the gel on her bump.

"Sorry forgot to remind you it was cold," Dr Winstone apologized as she began to run the transducer over the gelled up flesh. She looked around for the fetus and when she found it, she smiled. "Ah, here we are. Very good size and length. Very healthy and active."

"Oh, yeah. Since the first time I felt it kick, it's been quite active," replied Jane, her eyes glued to the screen. A grin glued to her lips. "I hate calling it, 'It', so is it a boy or girl?" she asked excitedly.

Doctor Winstone pointed to the screen. "Well I don't see a turtle sign to indicate a boy..." she smiled. "I see a little girl."

"A girl?" Jane smiled. "Oh, my God. Maura, you were right."

Maura was jealous despite how happy she was for Jane. "Yeah, a little girl, who will be beautiful just like her mother."

Jane couldn't wait to tell everyone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Walking out of the clinic, Maura asked,"Want to head straight back to the station?"

Jane nodded in a instant. "The guys wanna know the sex. Let's go," she replied, walking toward Maura's sports car.

Upon arriving back at the police department, Rizzoli and Isles took the elevator up to the Homicide floor and headed into the bullpen, where they found Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh, Frankie and Jane's parents. All were eagerly waiting for her to share the news.

"Well Janie?" Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother, spoke up, as soon as she saw her pregnant daughter enter the room, with her best friend in tow.

Jane smiled, looking at the people surrounding her. "In about four months, you're going to have a grand daughter, Ma."

"A girl? Oh my God!" She rushed up to Jane and rubbed the bump, which sheltered her first grandchild before she gently hugged her daughter. Pulling back, Angela looked into Jane's eyes. "Have you told the father yet?"

Biting her bottom lip, Jane shook her head.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli!" Angela screeched in anger. She had told Jane to tell the father a dozen times, since she had told her that she was pregnant.

"Ma! Don't lecture me, okay!" she snapped. She was sick and tired of her mother's constant badgering. She'd tell Gabriel about the baby when she was ready. But being twenty four weeks, was it time to tell Gabriel? Jane groaned.

"I feel sick. The baby's laying in an awkward position. I'm going to go home and get some rest."

"Jane? Maybe you should go back to the doctor," Maura suggested softly.

Jane shook head, cradling her stomach. "We're fine. Just tired," assured Jane.

"Let me take you home then," Maura offered, glad when Jane accepted. "Come on," she said, guiding her exhausted pregnant friend out. She was going to help her to bed and wait on her hand and foot for the rest of the day, it was the least she could do for her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Waking up the next morning, Jane stretched and yawned. "Wow, that was one great sleep," she whispered, moving the body pillow from between her legs and sat up, rubbing her belly. The baby was still asleep but as she got up, she felt her daughter do a somersault and Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Well good morning to you too, sweetie."

Jane went to the bathroom before heading toward the kitchen, only to see a sleeping body on her couch. She adventured closer to find her best friend sleeping restlessly on the couch. "Maura?" she whispered, gently shaking the doctor awake.

Groaning, unhappy about being disturbed, Maura opened her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Are you okay?"

Maura nodded. "Want me to make your breakfast?"

Smiling, Jane shook her head. "No, thank you. You did so much for me and the baby yesterday and I'll be forever grateful," she said as she sat down. "But you could help me think of the perfect name for her." She grinned, rubbing her bump, in an attempt to soothe the active fetus.

What happened next surprised Jane. Maura lashed out. With fury in her eyes, she got up. "She's your child, you name her yourself! Or no, better yet tell her father, so he can help! I can't do everything for you!" she yelled and rushed out of the apartment.

Jane furrowed her brows. She was furious. "What was that about, huh?" she asked herself, cradling her stomach. "Guess I won't be naming you after Maura then, baby girl. Doesn't sound like she wants that," she sighed. "Oh, well. Her loss I guess." Jane stood up, starting to find getting difficult with the heavy ball on her front. "Breakfast time."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura sat in her car, outside Jane's apartment. Angry with herself, she couldn't believe that she had reacted like that. She had let the envy get to her, but she couldn't even understand why she was jealous in the first place. She, personally, had never even thought about having children herself, just like Jane. But now Jane was just four months away from being a mother.

Maura sighed and decided to head back up to the apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. She was using her bump as a table, sitting her bowl on top of it, when someone knocked on the door.

"Jane, it's me!" Maura called through the door. "I came back to apologize."

Jane sighed. "You can come in, Maura. It's still unlocked," she called back.

Maura opened the door and walked in sadly, locking the door behind her. Upon catching of Jane, she laughed.

"What?" Jane asked, eating another spoonful.

"You using your stomach as a table," replied Maura as she walked over and took a seat on the couch beside her pregnant friend.

"Well, this child is making me huge and I'm losing more and more lap space everyday," Jane explained.

Laughing still, Maura replied, "You don't need to explain to me... I'm really sorry, Jane. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm jealous cause I... I don't know... I want to feel loved too, I guess. And you'll be getting that from the baby. And... And maybe you'll forget about me..."

Jane sighed. "It's okay, Maura. I'm a bit touchy too... And I won't forget about you, I promise. But you did open my eyes. I'm twenty four weeks pregnant and my child's father doesn't even know she exists. I'm going to call him today, but I'm deciding on her name, since I'm carrying her. But I want you, my best friend, to help. I want your opinion."

Maura smiled in response and said, "And I'm more then happy to assist."

"Good," Jane nodded. "Cause I wanna name her after you... You know, I still don't know your middle name."

"It's Rose," Maura replied.

"Well, I have the perfect name for her then, since that works out well... But I want to know what you think first."

"Sure, hit me," said Maura.

"Justice Rose Rizzoli," Jane told her softly.

Maura swished it around in her head for a few moments and the silence scared Jane.

"You don't like it?" asked Jane. A touch of hurt evident in her voice but Maura hadn't picked up on it.

"It's different," Maura answered. "But I like it... And I feel very honoured to have her named after me."

"Well it's only right that she be named after her future god mother," smiled Jane.

"Are you for real?" Maura asked. "I wasn't serious when I was saying it months ago."

"Well I'm serious. It's for real, Maur. I want my daughter... My Justice Rose, to call you Aunty Maura. You're going to be her god mother... Well that's if you want to be, of course," she said looking into Maura's beautiful eyes.

Looking back into Jane's just as beautiful brown eyes, Maura nodded with a huge grin. "I'd be honoured. Truly more then honoured to be her god mother and be called Aunty Maura."

Maura wanted to squeal and jump up and down with joy but she contained herself.

"Wonderful," Jane replied, getting up to put her now empty bowl in the sink. "Now, I'm going to have a shower. Then make that dreaded call to Gabriel." She sighed. "I wonder how he's gonna react. I bet he'll be pissed."

Maura nodded in agreement. "Sorry to say, Jane, but I think he will be too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane re-emerged about half an hour later, showered, dressed and hair up.

Looking calm and collected but feeling anything but.

"Ready to make the call, honey?" Maura asked, holding up Jane's cordless phone.

With a groan, Jane took the phone and sat down, supporting her baby bump. "Not really," she replied as she looked at the phone keys. "But I have to... Gabriel deserves to know he's going to be a father. And Justice has a right to know her father as she grows up." She sighed, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "It's now or never."

"Would you like me to give you some privacy?" Maura offered, glad it was her day off.

Licking her dry lips, Jane shook her head. "No, you can stay. I trust you, Maura. I know you'll keep everything to yourself," whispered Jane before dialing the number of Gabriel's cell phone.

It didn't even ring. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hi Dean, it's Detective Rizzoli," she said professionally. "Could you please call me back when you get this message? Thanks." She pressed the red hang up button and sighed. "He must be on another case overseas."

Maura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he must me," she replied, rubbing Jane's arm in support. "He'll ring you back when he has the chance." _No, he won't_. Maura refused to say that out loud. It was only a hunch and she didn't normally go with hunches, plus she didn't want to upset Jane. It was the last thing that Jane needed right now, especially judging by her current state. Not just six months pregnant. She was also exhausted and feeling uncomfortable and well... Pregnant.

For the next few moments, the silence was overwhelming and very uncomfortable, which was very unusual for the two of them. A silence between them used to feel very comfortable.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Maura, concerned. She'd watched Jane during the whole silence and Jane had just sat there, leaning back as she looked down and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

"Huh?" Jane jumped startled. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Justice is just restless in there," she sighed. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant some days. I never thought it would happen to me... But I'm glad," she said and suddenly burped loudly. "Oops. Excuse me."

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, honey." She took a quick glance at the clock and sighed. It was still pretty early in the day. "So, has your belly button popped out yet?" she asked suddenly.

Laughing, Jane lifted up her t-shirt to just beneath her breasts and moved her shorts down to just below her bump to show the popped out belly button. "Oh, yeah," she smirked, playing with her temporarily 'outie' button. "It looks so... Weird," she laughed again.

"May I?" Maura asked permission before she even attempted to place a hand on her friend's stomach.

Jane nodded. "Sure. Give me your hand, I'll let you feel her move," she replied and grabbed Maura's hand. She placed it just below her belly button and watched Maura's face.

Maura giggled. "Wow! That's so amazing!" she gushed. She had never felt a baby move from within someone's uterus before.

"It is, isn't it?" replied Jane. "It's the most amazing and unreal thing I've ever felt," she admitted before pulling her top back down over her large bump. "It's a nice day outside, want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds good to me," Maura said, getting up. "Need a hand?"

Jane nodded and took Maura's offered hand. "Thanks. Let's go enjoy that sun while we can," she said as she put on some slip on shoes before they ended out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming and I'll be more then happy to keep the chapters coming.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

More then two months had past and Jane was now thirty four weeks pregnant. As for the person who had a part in her getting to that enormous size, was no where to be found. He had not returned Jane's call, it was like he had vanished off the face of the Earth and no-one at the FBI bureau would disclose any information at all to her. They did not care that she was only six weeks from giving birth to Gabriel Dean's child and that she was looking for him, so that he would know that he had a daughter on the way... So little Justice Rose Rizzoli would never meet her father, the way it was looking. And Jane didn't quite know how to feel about it.

But she had Maura, her best friend and Justice's future god mother by her side and that was all Jane needed at the moment.

The only problem was, she didn't know how to break to Maura, that she, Jane Rizzoli, was falling in love with her, Maura Isles.

Jane woke to found herself in her living room. Noticing that she must have fallen asleep on the sofa bed the night before, watching a movie with Maura, she went to sit up. Justice was laying on her bladder and she had to pee badly. Only she couldn't. Someone was holding on to her. In fear, she moved fast and looked down at the sound of a feminine groan. It was only Maura. She had fallen asleep as well and some time during the night, they had cuddled up together, well as close as Jane's baby bump would allow them, of course. Thank goodness, she had bought that sofa, that folded out into a sofa bed, otherwise, it would not have been possible for the two of them to be laying there at the same time because Jane's extended stomach was just too big and round. Full of baby.

Maura's head lay just above the large mound, on Jane's full breasts. Her arms resting over's Jane's belly, as if helping her best friend to protect the fetus.

At Jane's last prenatal appointment, the doctor was estimating that the baby would be about seven pounds. Both Jane and Baby Rizzoli were very healthy.

"Maura," said Jane, her voice urgent.

"Hmm," Maura moaned, trying to snuggle even closer to Jane, subconsciously. Half asleep.

"Maura!" Jane's voice a little louder, more urgent. "Justice is laying on my bladder! I gotta pee!" she cried.

The urgency in Jane's voice alerted Maura right away and she jumped off the couch. "Sorry, honey," she apologized, and helped Jane up off the couch before watching her waddle as fast as she could to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura walked into the kitchen to make herself and Jane a coffee. Jane's decaffeinated of course. Jane hated it but she knew for the sake of Justice that she was better of having no caffeine. She had decided as soon as she found out that she was pregnant she wasn't going to have anymore caffeine or anything else that could be harmful to the child. Giving up coffee had been very hard at first and now, she couldn't believe that she wasn't even missing it, she just missed the energy and flexibility. But she knew that she'd eventually get it back after she had Justice and she was a bit older.

Jane walked into the kitchen some time later, showered and fully dressed in dark blue maternity jeans and a white maternity shirt with a decorative gold coloured metal ring on one of the shoulders.

Maura had to admit her heavily pregnant best friend was absolutely glowing and she fell even more in love with her... She was just too afraid that if she told Jane that she was in love with her, that it could destroy their friendship and she really didn't want that.

"Just in time, your coffee and your usual morning craving is on the table ready for you cause I know how hungry you and Justice are in the morning," said Maura as she sat down beside Jane's set place with her own coffee and toast.

Jane smiled as she difficultly sat down, cradling her bump. "Thanks, Maura," she said softly before digging in. She was famished as usual.

Justice was making her eat so much but Jane didn't mind, she wanted Justice happy and healthy and Dr Winstone had said at her last appointment that her pregnancy weight was right on target.

Watching Jane eat slowly concerned Maura. She rested a hand on top of Jane's on the surface of the dining table and asked, "are you okay, sweetie?"

With a sigh, Jane began to rub soothing circles on her belly and moan of discomfort passed her lips.

"Jane, honey?" Maura asked again, even more concerned.

"Yeah," whispered Jane. "Just uncomfortable. But remember, Doctor Winstone said it was normal this far along," she replied before stopping and looking down at her and Maura's joined hands on the table top.

Catching Jane's look, Maura quickly went to move her hand off but Jane stopped her.

"Leave it," smiled Jane. "I.. Maur, you're my best friend, you know that, don't you?"

Maura nodded, not quite sure where this conversation was going. It could only go one of two ways. Jane was either going to tell her that didn't feel that same way or that she did. And Maura deeply hoped that it was the latter.

She gulped with a nod and listened to what Jane Rizzoli was about to tell her.

In response, Jane smiled slightly. "Well... I... Shit." She took a few slow deep breaths before continuing. "I've fallen in love with you, Maura Rose Isles. I love you... And I want you to be here for me... For me and Justice."

A light brightened in Maura's eyes as she smiled. "I love you too, Jane Angela Rizzoli. And I will be here for you and Justice. Remember I am going to be her god mother."

Jane sighed. "No, Maur. I mean Justice isn't going to have Gabriel. Not that I'm in love with him anyway, it was just a fling. What I am saying, is that, I want you to be with me... And be Justice's other mommy. I want her to have the name, Justice Rose Rizzoli-Isles," she said slowly, so that it could register in Maura's mind what she was saying.

It took a moment but Maura finally understood. "You want to be a couple... A family?"

Smiling, Jane nodded. "Yes," she whispered and clutched Maura's hand before lifting it up to her mouth and kissing it. "I love you."

With a smile as big as Jane's, if not bigger, Maura said, "I love you too, Jane." She rubbed the back of Jane's hand with the pad of her thumb. "Will I be Mommy or Momma?"

"Hmm," Jane thought. She hadn't even thought of that. She'd been so nervous about telling Maura how she felt.

"Well you should be Mommy because your carrying her and she's your biological daughter."

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura. "Who cares about blood and biology and all that crap, Maur! You're her momma. You've been here for me... For us, since you gave me the results of the pregnancy test. Actually no, since before, cause you're the one who practically ordered that you give me the test, remember?"

"You're absolutely right, baby," Maura said, the pet name slipping off her tongue was so easy and felt oh so natural. She leaned over and lifted up Jane's top, Jane smiled and was content to watch her girlfriend.

"Hi Justice. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you," she whispered to the bump before kissing it, only to receive a tap to the lips, earning a laugh from both women. "Was that a kick?"

Laughing still, Jane nodded as she rubbed the side of the bump. "Sure was. Did you see her foot?"

Maura nodded. "I sure did. It actually looked... Pretty creepy. Have you seen it before?"

"No, that's the first time. And I'm glad I got to share it with you," whispered Jane as she stretched the tee back over the vast expands of her stomach.

"Me too," Maura replied and licked her lips, leaning forward. She was desperate to kiss those beautiful, succulent lips.

Anticipating what Maura was doing, Jane moved her chair closer to Maura and claimed her lips first.

Both women moaned into the kiss and only for Jane to pull away a few seconds later laughing.

Maura furrowed her brows at first but looked up to see Jane rubbing her stomach and laughing. "What is she doing?"

"Here, give me your hand," said Jane and took the offered hand, placing it on a certain place on her belly.

"Wow!" Maura gasped. "She's going crazy in there. Can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can I," replied Jane before claiming Maura's lips again.

Kissing Maura felt so... normal and... Magical. And Jane was becoming addicted and she didn't care. This was a good addiction!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm enjoying writing this story, so here's the next chapter already. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

At nearly forty weeks gestation and being on maternity leave, Jane was getting restless and bored. She wanted to work but with Justice coming any day now, she was meant to be at home, resting up for the big day. But with Maura out at work nearly everyday until about six at night, Jane was lonely.

Not long after Maura left for work, Jane had a bath and got dressed before heading down to the department, she couldn't spend one more day alone, bored. Both the apartment and Maura's house were spotlessly clean. The nesting phase had hit Rizzoli hard. And both places had been cleaned multiple times since she went on full maternity leave at thirty two weeks.

Upon walking into the Homicide Bullpen, Detective Vince Korsak was the first to notice the heavily pregnant, waddling, Jane Rizzoli enter the room, rubbing her large baby bump in discomfort as she headed over to her desk.

"Rizzoli! What on Earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting with the baby coming any day," Korsak scolded his ex partner, looking up from his paperwork.

Jane moaned, cradling her vast expanded abdomen as she slowly sat down. "I'm bored," she whined. "I want to work. I need to work."  
With a sigh, Korsak got up and took a seat on the chair beside Rizzoli's desk, taking one of her hands in his. "Jane, you need to rest. Justice will be here any day now. And you need the energy to deliver her, then to look after her," he said softly, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. He cared deeply for her. He saw her like a little sister, although he would never admit that.

Jane licked her dry lips and moved trying to get comfortable but to no avail. "Can't even get comfortable anymore," she muttered, "this is ridiculous." She moaned again, feeling yet another twinge of pain. She'd been feeling them since the day before but they were getting more regular and more frequent. She hadn't told Maura though, she just assumed that they were just Braxton Hick's contractions again and not the real thing. She'd been getting them since she was about thirty four weeks and the doctor told her that her body was just getting ready to give birth.

Watching Jane's face, the frown and the pain sketched in her features worried Korsak. "Jane? Are you okay?" he asked, "Is it time?" He was beginning to panic.

"Help me up," Jane ordered, holding out her hand. She was ignoring that question.

Vince helped her up but still asked again. "Rizzoli, are you in labour?"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "I'm going down to the morgue to see Maura," she said simply and waddled toward the elevators.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maura was conducting the last bits of an autopsy on a thirty something year old man, who had looked to be murdered in the park, only Maura had just concluded in the autopsy that it was not foul play but the results of a major acute myocardial infarction. A heart attack. Which appeared to be brought on from stress and his way of life including his diet.

Hearing the glass door to the morgue open, Maura looked up to see her heavily pregnant girlfriend walk in. The same girlfriend she had told to stay home today and rest up as much as possible.

"Jane, baby, what are you doing here?" she gently scolded her lover as she finished sewing the poor man back up, half watching Jane waddle up to the table.

Moaning in discomfort still and rubbing her bump, Jane looked up at Maura. "I came to see my girlfriend, that a crime?

"Well, no," replied Maura, "But Jane, you could go in to la... Baby, you are in labour!" she cried, watching Jane's face.

"No, I'm not, don't be ridiculous! They're just twinges!" replied Jane, adamantly.

"How often are these 'twinges' coming?" asked Maura, using two fingers on each hand like quotation marks.

Jane bit her bottom lip. "I've been getting them since yesterday. They're getting more regular and painful though," she softly admitted, rubbing the bottom of her bump.  
"How often, Janie?" Maura asked again.

"Every five minutes."

Maura gasped. "Baby, you know you have a high pain threshold. Why were you ignoring it? You've been in labour since yesterday," she said and rushed over to the sink to wash up.

Jane opened her mouth to reply but the next pain was too much for her to hide the pain. "Ahhhh!" she cried, leaning forward and holding on to an unoccupied metal table.

After drying her hands, Maura ran over to Jane. "Come on, baby, let's get you to the hospital."

Suddenly, Jane looked up at Maura. A terrified look on her face. Something Maura hadn't seen the shooting. "Maur, I... I think it's too late for that."

"Too late?"

Jane nodded. "I think the baby is coming now!" she cried.

"Right now?" Maura was beginning to panic. She didn't do a OB/GYN rotation in Medical School, now she was wishing that she had though because it would surely come in handy right now.

"Ahhh! Yes, damn it!" Jane screamed out in pain. She was trying to remember what she called stupid breathing that she was taught in that Lamaz class that Maura made her go to.

"Okay, okay," Maura gulped, trying to think of what to do.

A few moments and another contraction passed before Jane screamed. "Maura! A little help here would be nice!"

"Oh! Oh, Janie," said Maura, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, baby. Come into my office. Looks like you'll be delivering here," she cooed, helping Jane into the carpeted room.

"In the morgue? Ahhhh!"

"In my office, Janie, so not quite the morgue," Maura offered as she helped Jane down on to the floor. It was the best that she could offer.

"Ahh! Damn, it hurts! Whatever, just get her out of me!" cried Jane. She couldn't understand how on Earth the pain peeked so high in a matter of a contraction or two.

Maura began to ease Jane out of her maternity pants, without saying a word. She didn't want Jane to know that she was actually freaking out.

"Maur, baby, you know I love you. But I can't make love with you right now," smirked Jane, panting, preparing herself for the next contraction. Her sense of humour still visible for the moment.

"Jane, you can't deliver Justice with your underwear on," replied Maura, as she next helped Jane out of her panties. "Oh, my!"

"What?" Jane asked, afraid that something was wrong. She leaned up on her elbows to see.

"Janie, you're going to have to push. I can see Justice's head," she replied and grabbed a mirror. "See."  
"Oh gross! Put that down!" cried Jane. She hadn't planned on watching her daughter come out of her.

"Sorry," Maura whispered and placed the mirror beside her. "Oh crap! I didn't grab some gloves." She sighed but decided against leaving her girlfriend right now. Especially as Jane cried out and began to push. "Good, Janie. Good. She's coming quickly!" Maura gushed happily.

"Maur," Jane panted, in between contractions. "You know this is going to get messy. Go get what we need. You have some time. I feel this is going to take awhile," Jane tried to assure herself, as much as Maura.

Maura nodded and rushed back into the morgue to get some sterile drapes, things she could use to clamp off the umbilical cord, a scalpel to cut it and a pipette to extract fluid from the baby's mouth and nose.

"Maura!" Jane cried out a couple minutes later, mid push.

"I'm coming, baby!" Maura called back and tried to run back to Jane in high heels and with the items in her arms. Trying not to trip and fall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Half an hour past and Jane was spent. "I... I can't do it anymore, Maur," she panted, still holding around the back of her knees.

Maura leaned over with a small towel and wiped the sweat from Jane's face. She had called an ambulance some time before and they were still waiting on it. "Her head is half out, Janie. Come on, push again. She'll be here real soon. You can do this. You are doing this."

In response, Jane nodded and took a few deep breaths as she felt the next contraction coming on. At the moment it hit, she pushed with all her remaining energy.

"Head's out. Just one more, baby," Maura praised, rubbing the side of Jane's thigh.

"Maura, I'm so tired," whispered Jane, exhausted.

"I know, baby. But our little girl is nearly here. Just got to pass her shoulders and I can guide her out from there," Maura coached, as she used the pipette to extract fluid from the baby's nose and mouth.

Jane nodded and pushed once more when the contraction hit full force. She screamed with it, like it gave her more power.

A new baby's cry then suddenly filled the room.

"Oh, my God!" both Jane and Maura cried simultaneously.

"Welcome to the world, Justice Rose Rizzoli-Isles," Maura crooned as she wiped the baby down before wrapping her up warmly. "Born March 11th 2011," Maura smiled, laying the baby on Jane's chest. "At 12:11pm. She looks very healthy and she's very vocal," she said, over Justice's screams.

"She's beautiful. Thank you, Maur. I love you. I love you and Justice," said Jane, caressing Justice's cheek as the baby began to settle down to her mother's touch.

"I love you and Justice too, Janie. You did so well," replied Maura, as she clumped of the umbilical cord.

The sound of sirens flooded the room.

"Oh, now they come," Jane laughed. "Oh, well. I'm actually glad you delivered her, Maur," she said and kissed Justice's head. "I think Justice is as well, aren't you sweetie?" she cooed to the baby, rubbing her hand over the baby's small amount of downy black hair.

"Me too," Maura agreed, smiling. Watching Jane holding the baby.

They were now a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews that I'm getting. I'm so grateful and am glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Here is the next installment. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Baby Rizzoli-Isles and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Waking sometime later, Jane opened her eyes to find that she was in a hospital room. The open curtains revealed that it was night time, so she concluded that she'd been a sleep for a couple hours since her previous nap when the doctor had finished checking her and Justice over, declaring that they were both very healthy.

Justice Rose Rizzoli-Isles had weighed in at seven pounds ten and a half ounces. Seventeen inches in length. And she looked just like Jane as a newborn.

Hearing a tiny fussing sound, Jane turned her head to see Maura rocking a fussy Justice.

"Hey baby, sorry we woke you," whispered Maura, looking up at her girlfriend from their daughter. "We were trying to be quiet."

Jane smiled. "It's fine, beautiful. I bet she's hungry," she whispered back, sitting up against the pillows. Hissing at the pain down below.

"You okay, Janie?" Maura asked, standing up with Justice.

"Just a little sore, but that's to be expected," assured Jane as she positioned her arms for her daughter.

Maura kissed the freshly bathed baby's head before passing her to her mother. "Our little princess was very well behaved in the bath. Think she's going to be a water baby."

"Oh, you like water, huh, sweetie?" Jane cooed and kissed the baby's head herself. "Well Mommy and Momma sure like the sound of that." She then moved her gown and guided the baby to her breast. Justice took a hold and began to feed hungrily. "How did she do with the tests?" asked Jane, now looking up at Maura as they're hungry hummed into her, eating contently.

"Ah," Maura started and smiled. "The little princess didn't like them too much but I don't blame her," she said and get up and sat down on the bed beside Jane's legs, facing her. "But she's healthy and that's the main thing."

In agreement, Jane nodded. "Yeah, it is... Maura, put the camera away!" she screeched, blocking her face. "I look terrible. I only gave birth several hours ago."

Maura leaned forward and gently moved her girlfriend's arm away. "Baby, you're beautiful. Now just let me take a nice photo of my family to have as my cell phone background please."

"Wouldn't it be better when our daughter isn't drinking from my tit, like I'm some sort of cow," Jane groaned, rubbing the baby's back.

Maura laughed. "Oh, stop making excuses, Jane. Breastfeeding is a beautiful and natural thing," she replied and took a photo. The flash nearly blinding Jane.

"So, you say," muttered Jane and yawned.

"You're both so beautiful," Maura crooned, she was memorized by the beauty that was her new family.

Her gorgeous, stubborn girlfriend, who she hoped to call her wife one day. And their beautiful newborn daughter, who looked like Jane's tiny clone.

"Maur, you're staring," whispered Jane, still exhausted.

Maura hadn't noticed, she cleared her throat and shook her head. "Sorry, baby," she apologized and leaned forward to caress Justice's cheek, wiping away some milk that was dribbling down.

"It's okay. Do you wanna burp her?" asked Jane, as she moved the now full bellied baby away from her breast.

"I'd love to," Maura smiled and gently took the infant. She rested the baby up against her shoulder. "Burping rag?"

"Yeah, hold on," replied Jane as she fixed up her hospital gown. She hated wearing it and being in the hospital. Period. But the doctor said that just as a precaution she and Justice were only staying the night.

"Here you go." She passed the rug, a nurse had given her to use when she burped the baby, and slowly laid back down against the fluffy pillows. She still felt so drained. And felt like she could sleep a week. Child birth had completely knocked the wind out of her.

Rubbing and gently patting the baby's back, Maura watched Jane slowly fall asleep, watching her burp the baby.

As she laughed lightly and kissed Justice's head. "Mommy is so exhausted, sweetie. You exhausted her. "

It took a moment but Justice finally burped loudly in her Momma's ear. "Excuse you, honey."

Unhappy with the world at that particular moment, Justice began to screech loudly, kicking her pink chubby little legs in anger. Showing her Momma what the nurses had dressed her in. A pink and white striped onesie with tiny pink socks.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Maura cooed, gently bouncing her.

"Maur," whispered Jane, half asleep. "Want me to take her?"

"No, baby, get some more rest. Justice and I are just going to take a stroll down the hallways," Maura assured her and got up. "We'll be back soon." She kissed her lover on the lips and walked out with the screaming newborn.

Not having an experience whatsoever with babies, Maura didn't know how she was going to do, raising Justice with Jane, but she was determined to do well.

"Come on, gorgeous girl. We need to let Mommy get some more rest," cooed Maura as she gently bounced the baby and walked down the hallways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Jane and Justice had been released and Maura drove them home to the apartment.

Carrying the carrier, containing a currently sleeping Justice, Jane tried to grab the apartment keys from her pocket, without disturbing Justice but was unsuccessful. She sighed. "Maur, could you please grab the keys from my pocket and unlock the door please."

"Sure, baby," replied Maura, before sliding her hand into Jane's black maternity pants pocket and unlocked and opening the door for the three of them to enter.

Both women gasped in surprise as they entered. The entire living room and kitchen area was covered in pink and white balloons and streams. And a 'It's a Girl!' banner hung across the ceiling.

"Maura, did you have something to do with this?" asked Jane as she placed the carrier on the coffee table to unbuckle and pick up her daughter.

Maura instantly shook her head. "No, I did not," she insisted. "I knew you didn't want the fuss."

"Surprise!" a chorus of familiar voice called as they walked out from the hallway, which led to the bedroom and bathroom. Angela, Frank Senior, Frankie Junior, Korsak and Frost. Even Joe Grant had come from Washington. Jane wasn't surprised that Justice's 'Sperm Donor' hadn't come.

The loud noise startled Justice and she began to squeal unhappily at being disturbed. Jane was furious.

"You just had to wake her, didn't you? I just got her to sleep!" she cried, causing Justice to scream even louder.

Jane sighed and began to rub her daughter's back as she stormed into the bedroom with her, leaving her guests stunned.

"She's just exhausted and overwhelmed right now," Maura tried to explain. "It might be better if you return tomorrow," she suggested and headed to the door. She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to do what was in the best interest of her family and at the moment, the best thing was if everyone easy to leave.

Reluctantly, they all left with vows to return the next day and Maura said it was fine before shutting and locking the door behind them. She then took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom, where she found Jane feeding the baby again. "You want me to also leave?" she asked softly from the bedroom doorway.

Rubbing Justice's back, Jane looked up at her girlfriend and shook her head. "No of course not, Maur. Justice and I want you to stay. Justice needs both her mothers right now. You're her Momma remember?" she replied softly.

Maura nodded, a small smile creeping up on her face as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside them. "Of course, I just wanted to make sure," she replied and caressed a drinking Justice's cheek. "Do you mind that I kicked everyone out?"

Not taking her eyes off Justice, Jane shook her head. "No, I'm actually really grateful. Just want to spend some quiet time with my girlfriend and our daughter. She wrapped an arm around Maura, being very careful not to disturb Justice, only for the phone to ring. Sending a cold shiver down Jane's spine, she didn't know why but she felt that something terrible was about to occur.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Who has decided to cause trouble for the happy family? How far will they get? Find out in this chapter and chapters to follow. But don't worry, this story will remain Rizzles! So please review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Justice Rizzoli-Isles and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Jane took her arm away from Maura's back and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Rizzoli? It's Gabriel Dean," he replied professionally.

Jane gasped and a sob in fear for Justice escaped her throat. "I called you months ago!" she hissed.

"I know... I couldn't call back. Word around the water cooler is that I'm a father. That you have just given birth to my daughter."

"Yes," Jane replied simply. "You would have known that she existed nearly three months ago if you had called me back."

"What's her name?"

Jane sighed, put the phone between her ear and shoulder, to free her other hand and moved Justice from her breast and passed her to Maura to burp. "Justice Rose Rizzoli-Isles," she replied, fixing up her down.

"Rizzoli-Isles?" Dean asked angrily. "It should be Rizzoli-Dean, if you want Rizzoli in her name!"

"No, it shouldn't be. Her name is what it should be," replied Jane, getting frustrated and angry herself. "Look, Dean," she said professionally, using his last name. "Maura, Justice and I are a family. Have been for about two months. Actually more. I'm sorry but you were only Justice's sperm donor. You didn't want to know then. So why do you suddenly want to know now?" she asked and heard Justice burp beside her.

"She's my daughter! You can't keep her from me!" he yelled over the phone.

Jane Rizzoli actually began to cry. She couldn't handle the thought of losing her daughter.

Seeing Jane getting upset, Maura laid Justice in her bassinet and gently took the phone. "You can come visit Justice tomorrow evening, Agent Dean, but you won't be seeing Jane, she needs to rest. But you are not, I repeat, are not taking the baby off her," she said and hung up.

Jane looked at Maura in shock. "Wow! I was not expecting that. Thanks, Maur," she sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You're welcome, baby," whispered Maura. She kissed Jane on the lips. "I couldn't just sit there and watch him upset you."

"Thanks," Jane replied in mid yawn, laying down. She was still so tired. But she just guessed that was normal. "Is Baby Girl asleep?" she asked Maura, not wanting to move.

Maura looked over at the bassinet and nodded. "Yeah, she's asleep."

"Good," murmured Jane, seconds before falling asleep.

Maura watched Jane and Justice sleep soundly for a while before getting up and deciding to go out to do some quick grocery shopping.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane woke first the next morning after a very long night of waking up to Justice's crying every hour or so, she was still getting used to life outside the womb.

She got up and looked in the bassinet, just two feet from her bed. It was empty. She gasped. "Maura! Justice is missing!" she cried.

In shock herself, Maura jumped out of bed in an instant. "What?" She then stopped and listened. "Baby, do you hear that?" she asked but it was too late, Jane was already running out of the bedroom, heading for the living room.

"Ma!" screeched Jane, seeing her mother cooing over her daughter on the couch.

Looking up from her grand daughter to her daughter, Angela smiled. "She's gorgeous, Janie. Looks just like you did as a newborn," she whispered in her raspy voice. "I wanted to let you and Maura sleep."

Jane noticeably settled down in Maura's arms, as Maura held her. "Please just don't scare us like that."

Realizing what she had done accidentally, Angela replied, "Sorry, sweetie. About time you and Maura got together though. You two have been head over heels for each other for a long time."

Both Jane and Maura blushed. They had not expected Angela to be so understanding, but they were glad.

"Where's Frankie and Pop?" asked Jane, changing the subject, holding on to Maura's hands, which were wrapped around her midsection."Getting us some beers, and something non-alcoholic for you, Jane, since you're breastfeeding," replied Angela as she got up. She passed Justice to Jane and whispered, "Your father doesn't know about you and Maura, and I don't know how he's going to react. So maybe tone it down a little."

Resting her daughter against her shoulder, rubbing her tiny back, noticing that her mother had changed her into a tiny frilly pink dress but ignoring that for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not going to tone down anymore, Ma. This is my apartment, and Maura is my girlfriend. Ya'll are just gonna have to get used to it," she snapped before Justice began to scream in her ear. The smell of poop hitting her nostrils. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said softly, "I have to change my daughter's diaper." Jane headed back into her bedroom, leaving both Angela and Maura in shock.

Angela just glared at Maura and Maura shook her head.

"Excuse me," muttered the doctor before she stormed into Jane's bedroom.

Angela was so stunned that she hadn't heard her husband and son return with a case of beer, a small bottle of Cabernet for Maura and a bottle of sparking water for Jane, something Justice safe.

"Ang, what was all that yelling? Did Janie just say that Maura was her girlfriend?" asked Frank Senior.

Angela just nodded.

Frankie was shocked.

Frank Senior was furious.

"What? Since when does my daughter love another woman?"

Instead of saying anything, Angela stormed into Jane's bedroom, to find her daughter and her girlfriend going through the baby clothes to see what they could change Justice into. She couldn't help but smile. It was such a sweet scene. Both women standing so close together in front of the chest of drawers. Maura, now holding a just diapered Justice with her free arm around Jane's waist as Jane was going through the drawer.

Neither had noticed she was standing there in the doorway. They were in their own little world. Their own little family.

Angela sighed and decided to drop it for now, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them right now. She walked away and guided her still shocked son and still angered husband out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dean won't be here till six. So do you still want to get that family portrait done, baby?" asked Maura as they continued to look through Justice's clothes.

Picking up a little black skirt, Jane nodded. "Yes," she replied simply, leaning her head on Maura's shoulder. "Let's pick Justice's clothes, then I'll feed her while you shower, and then I'll get a shower. How's that?"

Kissing Jane's cheek, Maura nodded. "Sounds fabulous."

It took awhile but Jane and Maura finally decided on a little black skirt with a purple love heart on it, white stockings and a tiny lavender purple tee.

Jane was adamant that she didn't want her daughter in pink. Purple was the only girlish colour that she would tolerate.

Even though Maura didn't understand why, she never asked why, she just let it be.

Both women were so excited about getting their first family portrait. They couldn't wait to have it displayed in either the apartment or Maura's house but before that conversation came up, they had to decide if they were ready to actually move in together, which if they did, they'd need to move into Maura's house because it would be the size they needed. The topic just hadn't come up yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just to let you all know, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update, so if you don't want to wait for days on end, then please review. Also I need ideas on a special nickname that Jane and Maura could call Justice. Let me know in your review and you might be the lucky person, who's idea I pick.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only own Justice and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

After what was supposed to be a lovely few family portrait photo takings, which turned stressful with a cranky newborn baby, Maura finally unlocked the apartment door and walked in with Jane pushing the stroller, containing a finally sleeping Justice, into the small place behind her, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Jane turned back to see Maura un-buckling Justice from the stroller and very gently picking her up.

"I'm just going to put her to bed," Maura informed her in a soft whisper and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Okay," replied Jane with a yawn and sat down on the couch after watching her lover carry her new daughter toward the bedroom.

Being so exhausted after the long first night at home with baby, Jane laid down, which she only planned just relaxing, but she ended up falling asleep.

Maura walked back into the living room to find her girlfriend asleep, causing her to smile. Not wanting to wake her, she tiptoed into the kitchen to make a late lunch. It would have to be quick though because Gabriel Dean was due to come and see Justice in just over hour.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With Jane's favourite sandwich made, Maura placed it on the coffee table before she leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of Jane's forehead.

Jane stirred. She stretched her arms down and cracked her ankles but she didn't

wake.

"Jane? Baby, wake up," whispered Maura, gently shaking her shoulder.

Unhappy at being disturbed, Jane groaned. But upon opening her eyes and seeing her girlfriend, she smiled."Hey... You okay? Is Justice okay?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie. And Justice is still asleep. She'll probably wake to be fed soon though," Maura assured her and picked up the plate from the table. "I made you some lunch." She passed it to Jane. "Unfortunately Dean is due in an hour. So you might want to eat then feed Justice. Okay?" she said, caressing Jane's cheek.

Sighing, Rizzoli nodded. "Thanks," she said softly and began to eat. Although she wanted Justice to be able to know her father, she couldn't help but hate the fact that it was Gabriel Dean. And hate the fact that he hadn't just stayed away. She was happy with Maura. Happy with the little family which had formed. Herself, Maura and Justice. Why did Gabriel Dean have to come and ruin it?

As soon as Jane stepped into her bedroom to feed and change her daughter, she heard someone knock on the front door, causing her to sigh. She bit her bottom lip and walked over to the white bassinet, which contained her whimpering baby. If she wasn't quick, those whimpers would turn into screams of hunger fast.

"Hi, sweetie," Jane cooed as she picked up the child, still dressed in her tiny black skirt and purple top. "It's okay, Mommy is about to feed you now," she assured Justice as she sat down on the bed and got comfortable enough to nurse her.

Hearing the knock on the wooden door, even caused Maura to sigh as she got up to answer it. Her thoughts were mostly the same as Jane's. But she also thought why he had only just surfaced, just hours after Justice's birth. Jane had tried to call him multiple times up until the week before Justice was born. Jane had tried to hide it from Maura but Maura knew, she just decided to ignore it, being that Gabriel was the source of the sperm that helped Justice to now exist. But if he tried to take that beautiful baby girl from her mother, then there would be Hell to pay. Maura would make sure of it. And being Chief Medical Examiner, she'd know how to do it without being caught.

She opened the door to see Gabriel dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a gray tee. "Jane is just nursing Justice. So you'll have to wait a bit," she informed him as she reluctantly let him into Jane's apartment.

Agent Dean furrowed his brows as he walked in. "She's only breastfeeding. Why can't I go in there?"

Opening her mouth, Maura went to respond but the sound of Jane's voice bet her to the punch.

"You can come in, Gabriel!" Jane called, just loud enough for them to hear her from living room. She didn't want to upset a feeding Justice so she couldn't call too loudly.

Dean smirked at Maura and headed into the bedroom, in which, his and Jane's daughter had been conceived. Upon reaching the door, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Detective Jane Angela Rizzoli breastfeeding. He never thought that he would see the day.

Rubbing her daughter's back as she continued to suckle sustenance from her breast, Jane groaned. "Pick up your damn jaw and stop starin' would ya?"

Gabriel cleared his throat and walked up to the bed, sitting at the foot of it, by Jane's feet.

The room was silent for a few moments except for the sounds of the newborn's suckling, until Jane spoke up.

"Why now?" she asked, refusing to look up at him from their child.

Dean replied, "What do you mean?"

Finally Jane looked up. "You know exactly what I mean, Gabriel. I tried to call you numerous times. I could never get a hold of you. Then suddenly you come the day after our child is born, the day I bring her home from the hospital. After you heard it travel around Law Enforcement offices. So I ask again. Why now?"

Gabriel sighed and leaned over, running a hand softly over Justice's silky black downy hair. "Cause I wanted to see you... Meet my child..." He heard Jane sniffle and he continued. "Don't worry, Jane. I have no plans on taking her from you. Just please let me see her occasionally. Let her know who I am... Let me give her presents. Maybe take her to the zoo or something on her birthday."

A small smile crept up on Jane's face. "You have a deal. But I want it written on a legal document. Signed by both our lawyers. I don't want to get fucked over. Not that I'm saying you would," she said, taking a sleepy and full bellied Justice away from her breast. "Wanna burp her?"

"Sure," replied the agent. "But then I have to go. I'll be in touch with lawyer and get back into contact with you... Okay?" He took his daughter and looked her over before she began to cry out in discomfort. He put her up to shoulder as Jane fixed herself up and placed a burp rag on his shoulder. "She's so beautiful, Jane. She looks so much like you... We did good," he whispered, rubbing and patting the infant's back in an attempt to bring up the gas.

Jane smiled. "We did. Now Maura and I are going to do good raising her. But I promise you, she'll know you as Daddy. But she'll live with Mommy and Momma," Jane whispered back and watched the father of her baby girl burp her. Even though she was happy in this moment, she couldn't wait to cuddle up with Maura, with Baby Rizzoli laying on her chest. She just had to wait for Justice to burp, so Dean would past her back to her, then he would leave.

A weight had been lifted off her chest. She just hoped he was telling her the real deal.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short but here it finally is. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I would really appreciate the feedback, it only take 30 seconds, while as writing a chapter takes hours.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the baby. (C) Sasha. Rizzoli**

* * *

Two days past and Jane still hadn't heard from Gabriel Dean, it was scaring her. Rizzoli didn't know if she was supposed to interpret it as a good thing or a bad thing. Was Gabriel going to leave them alone? Or was he planning something sinister.

The front door to the apartment opened, and Maura walked in with the mail, that she had collected from the letterbox downstairs, to see Jane sitting on the couch with a blanket bundled Justice in her arms. The new mommy was gently rocking her daughter to sleep after being fed.

"There's a very thick letter here for you, babe. It was barely fitting in the letterbox," Maura informed Jane softly as to not disturb the newborn, closing the door behind her.

Jane tilted her head slightly in curiosity as her lover sat down on the couch beside her. "I don't wanna disturb my little princess, could you please open it and read it out, baby?"

Opening the large yellow envelope, Maura replied, "sure... Okay, I'll just simple this out for you, Janie, it's been written by a lawyer."

"It's obviously from Dean's lawyer. What is it about?" she asked as she caressed the now sleeping baby's cheek.

Maura sighed as she carefully read through the important legal document. She knew that this was going to upset Jane, it was even upsetting her obviously.

"What? What is it?" Jane was now officially worried about what was written.

"He is suing you for joint custody. He wants to have Justice on weekends and half of the public holidays including Christmas Day."

Jane sniffled as tears began to well up in her eyes, she then pulled Justice closer to her. "No, no, no no No... No way!" Her scream woke the baby in her arms. "She's my baby! He didn't wanna know about her until just hours after she was born!"

"Pass Justice to me, Janie," Maura whispered to her, reaching out.

Reluctantly, Jane exhaled a deep breath and passed her pride and joy to one of the only few people that she trusted to take Justice.

Maura took still crying baby into the bedroom to calm her down and put down her to sleep in her bassinet.

During the time alone, Jane took slow deep breaths to calm herself before reaching over and picking up her cell phone. She pressed speed dial four and waited for an answer on the other end of the line.

"Agent Dean," the familiar, formal voice answered.

"How dare you! You sick son of a bitch!" Jane yelled into the phone straight away. "You have absolutely no right to do this! It's not right!"

"That's where you're wrong, Rizzoli," Gabriel answered calmly. A little too calmly for Jane's liking. "I have every right. She is my daughter after all. My lawyer said that I should not let you manipulate me just so you can get what you want, without acknowledging my feelings or rights."

"You didn't want to know about Justice until _after _she was born!" Jane rubbed a shaking hand over her tired face. "I will not let you do this, Dean. You won't get away with it."

Dean snickered. "Yes, I will. They will just look at your crazy hours and deem you an unfit mother to have full custody of my child."

"You work worse hours then me, plus I'm her mother! I gave birth to her. I _will win. _You mark my words! I will see you in court!" Jane insisted and hung up before Gabriel could speak again, she was through with that conversation.

Jane was still trying to calm herself down when she felt Maura sit down on the couch beside her again.

"Calm down, baby. I know some of the best lawyers that deal with this kind of thing," Maura whispered to reassure her lover, wrapping her arms around Jane in an effort to comfort her. "He won't get what he doesn't deserve. But baby..."

Jane sighed. She knew that there had to be a but, there was always a but. "But what, Maur?"

"To ensure you can win, you should cut down your hours when you finish your maternity leave," the doctor suggested. "To show the judge that you're fully committed to Justice. Knowing Agent Dean, he won't cut down his own hours, so it should definitely give you an advantage there, sweetie."

Looking downright devastated at the suggestion, Jane still nodded but somewhat slowly. "Yeah, I will cut down my hours. It's only fair on Justice that I'm here for her more often then I would be if I worked my normal hours. And it's not like I'll never see you. I'll see you when I am at work and when you come home from work. So it's not so bad, I guess."

"There's right, Jane. It will be okay." Maura grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table and scrolled through her contacts but before pressing the call button, she looked up at Jane to how stressed and exhausted she was, not just from taking care of a four day old infant but from the dilemma that the father of her child was causing. "Why don't you go have a nap while the baby is sleeping, you it's the best time for Mommy to sleep too," suggested Maura.

"No, uh... Think I might go for a walk actually. Do we need anything from the store?" Jane as she stood up and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. "Only some milk and cheese, baby... Also if you don't feel like cooking tonight you could grab some take out, if you would like. You know what I like."

"Okay," whispered Jane with a soft kiss on Maura's lips before she headed toward the bedroom. She gave her baby girl a kiss before leaving the apartment. She needed some time to herself to think before she completely lost her mind.

Watching her best friend walk out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, Maura sighed. She wanted to make this right. Jane didn't deserve this. Gabriel Dean was at fault, not Jane. He had absolutely no right to do this to Jane and Maura found that it was her job to make sure that he didn't.

The Medical Examiner finally pressed the call button and began to arrange some of the best lawyers in Massachusetts to take Jane's case.

They were going to make Agent Gabriel Dean pay in court.

* * *

**Next chapter we will find out what Agent Dean does next and what happens in court**. **We may even find out why he is doing this to Jane.**


End file.
